The Start Of My Forever
by TeamEdwardsAllTheWay
Summary: My version of Bella and Edward's wedding. If you dont review, you wont get anything! Rated T for possible language. : enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**AN- Hi, this is my first story, so don't shoot me if its crap! ;) This is MY version of Bella and Edwards wedding :D**

**Disclaimer- Stephanie Meyer owns EVERYTHING (but I wish I owned Edward... Or Jasper... Or any Cullen really!)**

**Bella's POV**

I was sitting in the powder room, being pampered by Alice and Rosalie. I was so shocked when Rosalie came in to help, I thought she hated me! What happened to change her mind?

"I think we should put it up like this," Alice moved my hair gently so it was in neat curls at the back of my head, in a sort of elegant bun. "Or maybe like this," She twisted it again, so it was higher up on my head, but she let some of my dark locks drape down a little.

"I think I like that one best..." Rosalie said thoughtfully.  
To be perfectly honest, I wasn't paying the slightest attention to what they were doing to me, I was in my happy place, with Edward. But I was vaguely aware that by the end of the day, I would look nothing like 'me' anymore. I just hoped their version is better than the real 'me'. I'd hate to look terrible on my wedding day!

"Bella, could you hold this for a moment, I haven't a spare hand." Rosalie said, her beautiful voice ringing in my ears. She handed my what looked to me like some sort of clasp or clip.

"Sure Rosalie." I told her.

"Call me Rose." She sang gently. Wow! She might not hate me after all! Maybe its because I'm going to be her sister in law in approximately five hours! I had to think, in five hours I will no longer be Bella Swan, I'll be, Bella Cullen. That's why my mom, Renee, is downstairs crying with Charlie. Charlie just grunts when you try and talk to him. I think he's taking it well.

**That's all you're getting! Until you review, you're not getting ****ANYTHING ****else. Unless you don't want anything.. Then I'll be sad! ******

**Thanks for reading!**

_**Robyn**__**x**_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- Since 1 (only ONE!! Despicable, I expected more from you) very kind person reviewed, I wrote this chapter. This chapter is dedicated to the one, the only, the most awesome ****edwards-girl-forever-drak**** !!! So here goes :D**

**Bella's POV**

I opened my eyes and Alice was there, right in my face, " Hi Bella! Did you fall asleep? I can't believe you! Your dosing off while Rose and I are working our butts of to fix you up!" She all but screamed at me.

" Yeah, guess I did, sorry about that.." I yawn. She backs off a bit and continues to debate with Rose about my shoes. She settled on a white pair of dangerous looking stilettos. Great, now I'm gonna disable myself while I walk the isle!

My mom walked in, her eyes all red and puffy from crying, "Oh Bella! You look so beautiful!" She wailed, reaching out to hug me.

"Renee! NO! No offence, but no-one is touching this girl until she's done!" She said sternly. My mom nodded and air hugged me instead.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Mom asked, her hands fluttering around me, trying to find some part of me that hadn't been covered in make-up or whatever.

"You can help me with her hair if you like." Rose offered, "What! Your still not done with my hair yet?" I cry.

"Silly Bella," Alice laughed her tinkling laugh, "Perfection takes time, you cannot rush it."

"Fine..." I grumbled. The three of them laughed at me. What is so funny exactly? I'm just... just... I don't even know!

"Rose, that clip does _not _go with the dress!" Alice moaned at her.

"Well I don't have another one that does!" Rose explained a little sourly.

"Wait! I have the perfect thing for her!" Mom burst out, she ran from the room in a fluster.

"She's a little eager..." Rose muttered.

"Well it is her daughters wedding," Alice said, matter-of-factly, " Her _first_ wedding I might add."

"My first? When am I having a second wedding?" I asked scepticly.

"Well, obviously your going to end up as one of us, so you'll be repeating high school and that sort of thing over and over again wont you. So you'll have to get married a good few times." Alice informed me. I looked up at Rose to see her confirming look. "DONT move!" Alice screeched, "You might mess up your hair!"

"Sure, sure" I said, bored.

Mom came rushing back in with a small box in her slightly shaking hands. She lifted the lid and held it out to me, "Something blue." She said softly. "Something old, too. They were your Grandma Swan's." She added, " We had a jeweller replace the paste stones with sapphires. We being Charlie and I." I smiled, so they were getting on together then.

Inside the box were two heavy silver hair combs. Dark blue sapphires were clustered into the intricate floral shapes atop the teeth.

My throat got all thick. "Mom... you shouldn't have."

"Alice wouldn't let me do anything else apart from your hair," Renee said. "Every time I tried, she all but ripped our throats out." I giggled at that, so like Alice.

"They're perfect Renee, thanks." Alice said, snatching them away and handing them to Rose, who slid them into my hair, holding it all together.

Alice did one last thing with my face, then stood up, admiring her work. " That's it all done. There is nothing more we can do." She sighed. She seemed to be enjoying herself a bit too much for my liking.

"Renee, you should be downstairs with Esme by now." She said, turning to my Mom.

"Really? Time already?" She asked, sadly.

"Yes, yes. Quick now. You too Rose, go stand with Esme." Alice said in a rush, it was unlike her to ever rush!

"Right, come on Renee." Rose said, walking gracefully out, waiting by the door for my mother.

"Okay," She said, tearing up, " Give me a hug, careful now, don't tear anything." She hugged me lightly, careful of my dress. Then she disappeared downstairs with Rosalie.

"Right, so you have something old, something blue, your dress is new... so here." Alice flicked something at me. I held my hands automatically, and the filmy white garter landed in my palms.

"That's mine and I want it back." Alice told me.

I blushed.

"Ready?" She asked.

"No."

"Right, lets go." She dashed out of the door to meet my father on the landing, I followed in a daze.

"Bella! You look incredible!" Charlie told me.

"Thanks Dad, looking dashing as ever." I laughed.

The music started and Alice started her dance down the stairs. Great! What a bad idea it had been to have Alice of all people as my only bridesmaid! I'm going to look like a hula-dancing hippo after her!


End file.
